He-Man: Caballeros de Grayskull: Mi bella hechicera
by The Goddess of Eternia
Summary: Sorceress se percata de cuanto aprecia al poderoso He-Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi bella hechicera**

 **The Goddess of Eternia**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Ella no había escogido ser la Hechicera de Grayskull, sino que lo eligió para salvar su vida del hechicero Morgoth. Tuvo que abandonar su aldea, su novio y su familia, pero aún los recordaba. Siempre soñó con tener una familia, y cuando nació Teela creyó que al fin podría cumplir alguno de sus sueños, peor se dio cuenta que el destino de ella era alejarse de Grayskull. Fue muy doloroso separarse de ella.

Había desarrollado un gran cariño por el Príncipe, desde que le entregó la Espada del Poder, y se sintió muy atraída cuando lo vio convertido en He-Man, pero él amaba a Teela, su propia hija. Ella estaba condenada a estar sola.

Ese día estaba viendo una batalla entre He-Man y las fuerzas de Skeletor a través de un espejo mágico. El enemigo había reunido un gran ejército, y estaba decidido a conquistar Eternos de una vez por todas. Pero He-Man y los demás Guerreros Heroicos se enfrentaban a él.

—¡Vamos, He-Man! —gritó ella emocionada, cuando él levantó una roca y destruyó una máquina de asedio.

Pero entonces vio que Evil-Lyn cargaba energía en su bastón mágico, y descargaba una potente descarga en la espalda de He-Man.

—¡Nooo! —gritó Sorceress, y se transformó en el águila Zoar para ir a ayudarlo.

Cuando llegó, la batalla se había trasladado al límite del Bosque Evergreen, y He-Man yacía aturdido en el suelo, con la Espada clavada en el suelo, cerca de él. Sorceress se posó en la Espada.

—¡Levántate, He-Man! ¡Debes seguir luchando!

—Ya casi no me quedan fuerzas —dijo él, estaba débil por el hechizo de Evil-Lyn.

—Puedes recargarte, sólo debes alzar tu espada otra vez —le dijo Sorceress.

—Apenas puedo levantarme —dijo él, esforzándose por levantarse.

Ella recuperó su forma humana y se arrodilló junto a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Sus muslos rozaron sus manos, y He-Man se sonrojó un poco.

—Sorceress —susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le dio un beso en los labios.

—Cuando acabes esta batalla, debemos hablar —dijo ella acariciando sus músculos.

El corazón de He-Man latió como no había latido antes, y sin dudar besó a Sorceress y luego recogió su espada.

—¡POR EL PODER DE GRAYSKULL! —gritó, y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía. Le sonrió a Sorceress, y ella le sonrió también. Luego, He-Man partió a derrotar a Skeletor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi bella hechicera**

 **The Goddess of Eternia**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Con su nueva fuerza fue capaz de derrotar a Skeletor y a sus tropas, quienes se retiraron de regreso a la Montaña Serpiente. Al acabar, en vez de volver a ser el Príncipe Adam, fue al Castillo Grayskull.

Sorceress lo esperaba en el mismo lugar donde le entregaron la espada.

—Adam, no sé si puedas entender esto, pero te amo —dijo seductora Sorceress.

—No debes explicarte, yo también te amo. Teela solo quiere a He-Man, pero tú también amas a Adam —dijo seductor acercándose, sus manos se dirigieron a su cadera y ella abrazó su cuello, apretando sus senos contra sus gruesos pectorales.

—Oh, Adam —susurró ella besándolo con pasión. He-Man comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y comenzó a levantarle el vestido. Ella intentó quitarle el taparrabos.

En poco tiempo ya estaban desnudos, aunque Sorceress aún no se quitaba su casco de águila. Fue He-Man quien se la quitó, y el cabello rojo de Sorceress cayó sobre sus hombros y espalda.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo él acariciando sus nalgas mientras lo besaba.

—Te pertenezco a ti —dijo ella frotando sus senos sobre sus poderosos pectorales.

—Pero… ¿Esto no afectará a tus poderes? ¿Los demás lo aceptarán?

—La primera Hechicera del Castillo fue la esposa del Rey Grayskull. Creo que es justo que yo pueda ser tu esposa, o al menos amarte.

—Eso no importa —dijo levantándola por la cintura, y ella apretó su rostro contra sus pechos, los cuales el besó haciéndola gemir de placer.

El la besó, la recostó en la cama y la penetró sin dejar de acariciar sus senos. Ella lo rodeó con sus muslos, y lo atrajo más hacia ella. He-Man no dejaba de moverse, y ambos gritaban de placer mientras se tocaban.

—¡Eres tan fuerte!

—¡Y tú tan hermosa!

Cuando llegaron al clímax, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo retuvo mientras gritaba. El gimió con fuerza y la abrazó.

Exhausto, se dejó caer a su lado.

—Realmente eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo —dijo ella seductora, él pudo apreciar toda la hermosa figura de Sorceress.

—Te amo, mi bella hechicera —dijo besándola, preparado para amarla otra vez.

 **Fin**


End file.
